Pasong Tirad
by wildnightdreamer74
Summary: Paano kung ang Pasong Tirad pala ay eskwelahan ng mga Witches at Wizards? Samahan natin si Tala sa pakikisalamuha nya sa bansang Inglatera at sa mundo ng marauders


_Pairing: Sirius/OC, Lily/James _

_Era: Marauder's _

_Genre: Action / Drama / Romance _

_Disclaimer: Ang lahat po na makikilala nyo ay pag aari ng napakagaling na manunulat na si J.K Rowling. Nakiki-istorya lang po._

_Summary: Paano kung ang Pasong Tirad pala ay eskwelahan ng mga Witches at Wizards? Samahan natin si Tala sa pakikisalamuha nya sa bansang Inglatera at sa mundo ng marauders_

Chapter 1: Ang Balita

Sa bandang timog sa Pilipinas, may lugar doon na tinatawag na Pasong Tirad, ito ay nakatayo sa bahagi ng isang napakalaki at masukal na bundok, tinawag itong pasong tirad sapagkat ang pinatuktuk nito ay patusok, ang sabi ng iba, dito daw nakahimlay ang labi ng isang magiting na bayani, at ito ay hindi pinabulaanan ng mga taong nakatira doon, gunit lingid sa karamihan, ito ay isang paaralan ng mga taong pinagkalooban ng kapangyarihan sa mahika, tulad ko.

Pagkatapos nang elementarya ay dito na ako nag aral. Ako ay labing anim na taong gulang at nasa ikalimang antas sa pag aaral ng mahika.

Isang araw, patapos na ang klase at naghahanda na ako upang umuwi nang makita ko ang punog guro sa labas ng aming silid aralan, siya ang pinakamatanda at pinaka makapangyarihan sa aming lahat.

"_Tala maari ba kita makausap saglit_" ang sabi ni Apung, tumango ako at sinundan ang guro. "_Nakatanggap ako ng sulat mula sa punong guro sa inglatera, nakasaad doon na nasa gitna sila nag kaguluhan dahil ang isa sa pinaka makapangyarihang wizard ay gustong mamuno sa buong mundo, tinatawag nya ang sarili nyang "Lord Vorldemort" at gusto nya ay alipinin o patayin ang kapwa natin na hindi binayayaan ng kapangyarihan o "muggle" …_ Ang unang una kong naisip ay aking pamilya, hindi sila magical katulad ko. Hindi ko maaring hayaan kung sino man siya "… _at mga half blood at muggleborn kung tawagin nila, tulad mo_" kung gayun kahit ako pala ay nanganganib din.

" _Humihiling si Albus – Punong guro ng paaralan ng mahika sa inglatera - nang tulong para protektahan ang mga mag aaral sa kanilang paaralan, at ang naisip nya ay mangalap ng mga mag aaral na nagtataglay ng katangian na magtangol at mahusay na kaalaman sa mahika_." Tumingin sa akin si Apung at dun ko naintidihan kung bakit nya sinasabi sa akin ito, ako ang ipapadala nya sa Inglatera. Marahil pinili nya ako dahil bagamat ay nasa murang edad pa lamang ako ay mayroon na ako sapat na kaalaman sa pakikipag laban, aktibo ako sa lahat ng tinuturo sa amin ni Apung hindi lamang sa mahika kungdi sa sining ng pakikipaglaban at iba pang pang- depensa sa sarili. Hinubog kami ng husto para humarap sa kung sinumang magtangka na guluhin ang aming tahimik na pamumuhay. Ngunit bigla ako nakaramdam na pagkabalisa, ayokong iwanan ang inay at si bunso, ngunit kung makakatulong ako para matigil ang kaguluhan sa Inglatera na pag lumaon ay aabot sa boung mundo ay gagawin ko..

"_Alam mo na siguro kung bakit ko ito sinasabi sau_", tumango ako. " _Magaling. Patapos na ang ikalima mong pag aaral, pagkatapos ng dalawang buwan, tutungo ka sa Ingalatera, sa kasalukuyan, kailangan mong magsanay ng mabuti, kailangan mong maging handa, hindi natin alam kung gaano kalakas ang kanilang kapangyarihan_". Tumango ako ulit at nagpaalam.

Ang aming paaralan ay nasa tuktuk nang bundok at may kalayuan sa aming bayan, ngunit sinanay kami ng mga paraan para makarating at makauwi ng mabilis, sa pamamagitan ng paglalaho at paglitaw na parang bola, mga puno at baging, sa pag talon sa matitirik na lugar o kaya nmn ay magbagong anyo, bagamat iilan lamang sa amin ang may kakayahan nito, tagumpay ko itong napag aralan noong nakaraang taon, ako ay nagbabagong anyo bilang Agila –isang napakalaking Ibon na may matalas na paningin at magiting na mandirigma. Pinaalalahanan kami ni Apung na magbagong anyo lamang pag tinawag ng pagkakataon at umakto lagi na parang walang kapangyarihan, kung kayat ang madalas kong ginagamit ay ang mga baging at mga tirik na daan para mapabilis ang uwi, ngunit dahil sa pag uusap namin ni Apung, minabuti kong tahakin ang daan na sadyang laan patungong kabihasnan upang makapag isip.

Habang binabaybay ko ang daan pauwi, iniisip ko na kung paano ko sasabihin ke inay at ke bunso na hindi nila ako makakasama ng halos isang taon. Alam ko malulungkot sila ng husto, ngayun lamang ako malalayo sa kanila nang mahigit isang lingo. Iniisip ko ano ang daratnan kong sitwasyon at paano ako makikibagay sa bansa ng mga banyaga..

Ilang tawid ng ilog pa at palapit na ako sa aming baryo. Ang aming baryo ay malayo sa kabihasnan kung kayat ang mga dumadayo lamang dito ay mga seminarista o kaya mga kawani ng gobyerno (na kung sila lamang ang masusunod ay hinding hindi sila pupunta) upang magdala ng kung anumang natira sa programa ng gobyerno, minsan ay trigo, minsan namay gatas o mga gamut. Malimit ko marinig ang aming kapitan, ang sabi nya ang dinadala nila ay wala pa sa kalahati ng dapat na nakalaan sa aming baryo at ito ay malimit nyang bangitin sa pagpupulong ng mga nayun sa bayan, ngunit patuloy pa rin ang ganung sistema. Kalaunan, payo ng aming kapitan, pag ibayuhin na lamang kung anuman ang kabuhayan mayroon ang bawat isa.

Palibhasa ang tahanan namin ay nasa paanan ng bundok, natatanaw ko na ang aming munting tahanan, sa mga taga lungsod, sasabihin nilang ang tahanan namin ay pangkaraniwan na bahay kubo, me alagang mga manok si nanay na malayang palipad lipad, me mga pananim na gulay at saging sa bandang likuran, mga bulaklak sa unahan at kawayang bakod, meron tatlong munting silid para sa amin ngunit madalas katabi ko natutulog si bunso palibahasa'y walong taong gulang pa lamang. Malayo pa lamang ako ay sinalubong agad ako ng aso naming si bantay, kawag kawag ang kanyang buntot, bigla na namn ako nakaramdam ng lungkot dahil maiiwan ko rin ang aming pang apat na kasama sa bahay.

"_Anak, ikaw na ba yan_?" ang tawag ni inay. "_Opo, dito na ko_", at tumungo ako sa kusina kung saan sya nag luluto at nagmano.. " _kaawaan ka ng Diyos_" ang panalangin ng inay. "_ano pong ulam inay? Asan si Amboy_?" ang tanong ko, padilim na at dapat ay nasa bahay na ang kapatid ko. " Naku _anak eh ikaw na nga sumundo sa kapatid mo, andun sa Abung naglalaro_". "_Opo Inay_" at tumungo ako sa Abung - eto ang aming munting plaza na pinag rarausan ng mga okasyon, meron eto maliit na tanggapan na gawa din sa kawayan at sa harapan ay malawak na patag, sa paligid ay malulusog at namumulaklak na mga damo, mga tutubi at mga paru-paru na habol habol ng mga bata..

"_Tala! Halina muna dito_" ang matalik kong kaibigan si Amihan. Sinamahan ko sya umupo sa gitna ng mga damo habang pinapanood ko si Amboy na naglalaro ng Shatung, naghahanda para saluhin ang maliit na kahoy na hinahandang ipukol ng kalaro. Naalala ko noong kasing edad pa lang ako ni Amboy, walang gustong makipaglaro sa akin dahil sa sobrang bilis ko tumakbo, at taas ko tumalon. Hindi ko pa alam na me kapangyarihan na pala ako..

"_Bakit mukhang malalim ang iniisip mo? May nangyari ba sa Pasong Tirad_?" Maliban sa bahay, si Amihan lang ang nakakaalam na ako ay magical. Sinalaysay ko sa kanya ang napag usapan namin ng aking punong guro. " _Kelangan mo ba talaga umalis? Baka maaari mo pa kausapin ang punong guro na iba na lang ang ipadala? Natatakot ako para sa iyo. Ibang iba ang lugar na iyun kumpara sa atin dito_!" ang sunod sunod na tanung ni Amihan. "_Oo, kelangan kong gawin ito, kung makakatulong ako para mailigtas ang mga inosenteng tao ay gagawin ko_", ang sagot ko.

"_Sabagay, sinasalaysay mo pa lang sa akin ay alam ko na ang napagpasyahan mo, ikaw pa eh me ugaling bayani ka_" ang biro sa akin. "_Nabanggit mo na ba kay Gani? Magugunaw ang mundo nun pag lumayo ka_", pabirong sabi. Si Gani ay masugid kong manliligaw, sya ang hinahangad ng mga kababaihan dito sa aming nayon, makisig, masipag at masugid sa buhay, ngunit parang kapatid lamang ang tingin ko sa kanya. "_makakahanap din sya ng nararapat para sa kanya_". Tumango na lamang si Amihan.

"_Amboy! Halika na umuwi na tau! Naghihintay si Inay_!"

"_Opo manang_!" at sabay sabay naming tinahak ang daan pauwi. Ilang saglit pa at nagpaalam na rin si Amihan.

Nang paliko na kami sa isang masukal na daan, nakaramdam ako ng panganib. Dali dali kong tinawag ang aking kapatid na bahagyang nauna sa akin ngunit huli na, sa harapan nya ay nakatayo ang tatlong lalaki na me mga bitbit na mga baril at iba pang eksplosibong sandata…

_**A/N: What do you think guys?How's the plot? Do you think I should change her name to Dorcas Meadow when she gets to England? Voldermort killed her himself so I presume Dorcas is a very powerful witch (waaahhh did I just hinted that she will die? I might change my mind..so please read). I tried to, you know, write it completely in tagalog, pero me mga words tlaga na hindi na kayang i-phrase ( I mix in some Ilocano names/words though hehe!). Also, can you suggest a surname for Tala please? Probably, Sirius won't appear until chapter 3 heheh! So be patient guys! Anyway, how do you want Sirius to be? Or I should just stick to Canon, I think. I know, Agila is Ravenclaw's, pero I couldn't think of anything more suitable for her, any ideas?**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
